


Moonshot Ideas

by Legs (InsanityRule)



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityRule/pseuds/Legs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nelson's team has a breakthrough, and he's excited to share XYZ's moonshot idea with Gavin, this time, with something that actually works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonshot Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> I was just brainstorming things that would be canon compliant and this happened.

He listens to the headpiece ring in his ear, once, twice, at three times he's starting to get a bit curious, and nervous that Gavin's already left for today, but on the fourth ring he picks up.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Gavin, hi,” Nelson stretches his arms up, thankful for the headpiece leaving him hands free and able to attempt to clean up around the XYZ workspace, “I got something to show you, you're still at work right?”

 

“Yes, although, I am _working_ as it turns out, and I don't have a lot of extra time on my hands at the moment, so if it can wait-”

 

“I think you're really going to like it,” Nelson adds, a bit impatiently he admits, but this is _huge_ for the company. “Seriously, it's going to be quick, I promise. And you could bring your work down here with you.”

 

“I'm not going to bring my work down there,” Gavin pauses and the line is silent, and it's quiet long enough that Nelson fears he's hung up, or just left his phone far enough away so he can't hear Nelson, but then he's back with a question, “how long do you expect this to take?”

 

“Not long, like, five minutes? Seriously, you're going to _love_ this.” And Nelson can hear how excited he sounds, and he _is_ excited. It's like, the _biggest_ thing he's ever been a part of, and it fucking _works_.

 

“I'm going to finish up a memo first,” Gavin says, and Nelson nods, then realizes he can't see.

 

“Right, sounds good. See you soon.”

 

-

 

Nelson is practically  _vibrating_ by the time Gavin shows up in the XYZ workspace, but that's cool, he's had enough time to pile all the snack food onto one table, and toss the wrappers into the trash. It's the most he's cleaned in ages, and he's going to chock that up to nervous energy; he's seen Richard do the same thing before when they were in the incubator, and a couple rare occasions in college. Either way, the space looks nicer, and Gavin is here, looking a bit impatient but still sitting down in a chair and at least  _somewhat_ receptive to Nelson's news.

 

“Okay, so, you have your cellphone with you right?”

 

“Yes, I do, now is this _actually_ an important reveal or should I refrain from recording this historic event.”

 

Nucleus must be running into some snags, but that's cool, because Nelson is about to blow it all away with one phone call. “Don't record, because I need you to answer that in like, a minute.”

 

“Answer _my_ phone?” Nelson nods. “Why?”

 

“You'll see. Just, get ready for this one because it's _big_.” He looks around for a minute; no one else knows about this breakthrough yet and he's kind of excited to let Gavin see it first, and then he continues. “Remember that idea we pitched to you a few weeks ago?”

 

“No.”

 

“Oh,” little bit of a blow to his momentum but he can recover, “well, it was the headset, the think it and it happens thing?”

 

“Yes, alright, fine. You decided on the color for the headset I'm assuming.”

 

“No, uh, okay, I think I'll just show you. Just, focus on me, alright?”

 

And really, he knows it isn't much in the long run but this is his chance to really  _wow_ Gavin with something he's in charge of, so he thinks, concentrates, and Gavin's phone starts ringing.

 

And he doesn't reach to answer his phone.

 

“Uh, aren't you going to get that?”

 

“Aren't you going to show me something amazing?”

 

Nelson groans. “Answer your phone, please?”

 

He grabs his phone and frowns at the caller ID, probably because it's Nelson, and he's been watching him the whole time. Gavin stands up and turns away to answer, and Nelson grins.

 

“Gavin speaking.”

 

“Hey Gavin,” Nelson replies, and Gavin turns back at the echo of voices, and Nelson feels like his mouth is going to fly off he's so excited. “Pretty cool right?”

 

“What is this?”

 

It  _worked._ Bannercheck, you know, the guy that quit? He left this stuff behind when he did, and we got it to make calls.”

 

“Clever.” Gavin hangs up. “You have someone in the other room, right? Calling my phone?”

 

Nelson reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. “Nope.”

 

Gavin, for the first time in a long, long while, looks actually hopeful about something. “It  _works_ ?”

 

“Well, it can only make calls right now, but we got it that far, so, yeah, moonshot idea. Sorry it wasn't done sooner.” Gavin shakes his head and _actually_ smiles. “Cool right?”

 

“Unbelievable, really,” Gavin shakes his head. “ _You_ did this?”

 

“Well, my team did, but I guess, yeah. I did this. Or was a part of this,” he points to the headset. “I bet Nucleus won't have any trouble, oh did you want to see-?”

 

Gavin started striding over when Nelson mentioned Nucleus, and he's kissing him before Nelson can really figure out what's going on, fast and well,  _excited_ , and Nelson's certainly not  _opposed,_ quite the opposite, and starts kissing back.

 

Their pace slows, just a bit, enough that Nelson fully notices the part where he's being backed up across the room until his hips meet desk, and he uses a hand to help push himself up so he's sitting on the top. Gavin's hands are on his face and shoulder, no, his back, wait, his waist, and Nelson laments the part where Gavin  _refuses_ to wear anything but crew neck sweaters and that damned vest, because there's no easy way to deal with  _layers_ without some actual thought involved.

 

A phone starts ringing and Nelson chuckles, and drops his face a bit. “Gonna answer that?”

 

Gavin looks like he had no intention of answering, but he grumbles and pulls out his phone, and crooks one eyebrow up when he notices it's definitely  _Nelson_ that called him. “Uh, so I guess you can't wear these when you're making out.”

 

“You _guess_ ,” Gavin runs a hand through his hair, messing up a bit of the gel.

 

“Yeah, well, I guess it's a good thing I waited until _after_ work hours to show you.”

 

“It would seem so.” Gavin carefully lifts the headset off Nelson's head. “At least _something_ is working right around here.”

 

“Yeah. Say, I don't know if you, well I'm free tonight if you wanted to get like, dinner?”

 

Gavin nods. “I have a private chef.”

 

“Oh, oh! Fuck, that's _way_ better than my idea.” He was going to suggest they try to force their way through an evening _out,_ but here's the opportunity to be in a nice, private, comfortable space the whole time? _And_ get an awesome meal? “Yeah, fuck whatever work you had to do, let's go.”


End file.
